Still for your love
Still for your love: performed by Rumania Montevideo from episode 132 until episode 152. Lyrics English On a night when it seems something will happen, Give a prayer and close your eyes On such a night when the moon will melt, Mama said that I was born being loved “Please don’t go faraway,” Why was mama shedding tears? I’ll be forever, forever by her side, I thought in my little heart But that was until I met him, Before my heart was shaken And everything got groundless, I saw the future will be torn apart C’mon, get barefooted, kick the earth, Go over the rainbow, grasp the sky I wish on a morning gripping onto the cross on my chest On a night when hope pours into you A soft light surrounds you And gives you the courage for tomorrow In my childhood times, the implanted wound was heavy, Leaning over in my heart In the dark and narrow world, in a heartless world Like a cradle is a peaceful Final song Even if I knew that I’d never see you again Because I’ll be connected to you even if I changed colors, and the sky With white wings attached to itself, it’ll flap them wide open I’ll change the future with my hands I wish on a morning gripping onto the cross on my chest On a night when hope pours into you A soft light surrounds you And gives you the courage for tomorrow I wish forever her great happiness Every night in your dream I see you, I feel you Tears stood in her eyes Please don’t cry Forever still for you, still for your love Rōmaji Nanika ga okori sou na yo wa Inori wo sasagete me wo toji na yo Konna tsuki no tokeru yo ni Aisare umarete kita no to MAMA wa itta Onegai tooku he ikanai de to Naze MAMA wa namida wo nagasu no Zutto zutto soba ni iru yo Chiisana kokoro de omotteta kedo Ano hito ni au made wa Kokoro yurasareru made wa Soshite subete wa karamawari Mirai ga chigireru no wo mita Saa hadashi ni natte daichi kette Niji wo koete sora wo tsukan de I wish mune no juujika wo nigiri asa wa Kibou ga anata ni furisosogi yoru wa Yawaraka na hikari ga anata wo tsutsumi komi Asu he no yuuki wo ataeru Osanai koro ni uetsukerareta kizu wa omoku Kokoro ni noshikakari Kurai semai sekai de kokoro nai sekai de Yuri kago ni nita yasuraka na Final song Mou nidoto aenai to wakattete mo Iro wo kaete mo tsunagatteru kara sora wa Shiroi hane mi ni tsuke ookiku habataite Mirai wo kaeru yo kono te de I wish mune no juujika wo nigiri asa wa Kibou ga anata ni furisosogi yoru wa Yawaraka na hikari ga anata wo tsutsumi komi Asu he no yuuki wo ataeru I wish forever her great happiness Everynight in your dream I see you I feel you Tears stood in her eyes Please don't cry Forever still for you still for your love Kanji 何かが起こりそうな夜は 祈りをささげて 目を閉じなよ こんな月のとける夜に 愛され生まれて きたのと ママは言った お願い遠くへ 行かないでと なぜママは涙を流すの ずっとずっと そばにいるよ 小さな心で思ってたけど あの人に会うまでは 心ゆらされるまでは そして全ては からまわり 未来がちぎれるのを見た さぁ 裸足になって 大地けって 虹をこえて 空をつかんで I wish 胸の十字架をにぎり 朝は 希望があなたにふりそそぎ 夜は やわらかな光が あなたを包み込み 明日への勇気を与える 幼い頃に うえつけられた傷は重く 心にのしかかり 暗い狭い世界で 心ない世界で ゆりかごに似た やすらかな Final song もう二度と 会えないとわかってても 色を変えても つながってるから 空は 白い羽根 身につけ 大きく はばたいて 未来を変えるよ この手で I wish 胸の十字架をにぎり 朝は 希望があなたにふりそそぎ 夜は やわらかな光が あなたを包み込み 明日への勇気を与える I wish forever her great happiness Everynight in your dream I see you I feel you Tears stood in her eyes Please don't cry Forever still for you, still for your love Category:Ending Themes